Forever Cutie
by HiKiwiRavenKing
Summary: After their latest attempt at trying earn their Cutie Marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders stumble into a pony strip club, find out Luna owns the joint, and get tangled in a bizarre prophecy involving the pregnancy of Queen Chrysalis.
1. Chapter 1

Apple Blom, Sweety Bell, and Scootaloo, were walking around Poniville. AppleBloom says "We still don't have our QT marks yet, that which diamond taira will make fun of us as usual. Scootaloop said "There something 2nite that might happen where we can obtain our QT marks!"

Then dimond tiara and sliver spoon showed up in front of them, they said "Hahaha you guys will never get ur QT marks!" Sweet Bell said "Well show u, I bet we can get our QT marks by tomorrow mourning!"

silva spoon said "Yeah" diamind tiara then "why did u say ya I didn't say anything stfu" siler spoon then "yeah, tiara then "ur retarded, I don't hav time for this c u l8ter pony losers!"

Scotaloo then said "Don't worry gurls well get our QT marks fo sho by 2moro Apple Blim then said yeah hey u grls want 2 sleep over at sweet apple acres tonite? they all said Yeah

then nitetime happened and they was in bed, but they overheard applejacky, and bigmacintosh speak , applejack was like have a good time tonite! bigmcintosh left

Sweet belle then said hay gurls lets follow big mac they all agreed. thy followed mac to a strange building there wuz different colored lights shining and it smelled like sweat. Tosh went in ghe the girls stalked him in, when they saw what was inside they all gapsed "OH EM GEE"


	2. Skank Flanks

Scotaloo, Sweet Belle Aplle Bloom all gasped OH EM GEE there eyez were sacred by what they see, the

sweaty shiny bulding they wondered in2 wuz not just an normal bulding, twas a poni strip club bigmac was in da front and slipping bits in2 da stripper poni's thing

Sweetie Blle wuz all like prissy she says "we arnt supposed to be in here? Scoootalo and Apelle bloom says sht up we maybe get our QT marks in dis magical palce, but we hve 2 be careful we couldn't let any other ponis sees us~

They snuk around and go up 2 da behind of da stripper ponis backstage, inside wuz… LOONA, she sees dem and sez in her outside voice WUT R 3 YUNG MARES DOING DOTH HITHER IN MY FINE PONI STRIP CLUB ESTABELISMENT?! Sweet blle said "we r searching for r QT marks then Loona in her inside voice sez "oh kay u want 2 try being a stripper poni u never know? QT mark crusaders sed yes they go into there sexi costumes and wnet in stage

3 poles dcend frum da ceiling and dey began their routine in front of all da guy ponis, bigmac didn't not notice them cuz they wur wearing masks all the guy ponis luved their routine and start to threw bits at them asking for moar

Den all of a sudden der hindlegs start glowing twas THER QT MARKS appeared, the marks was of a gurl underwear on apple blum, grease glittur on sweet belle, and a strip pole on Scootalo

Da crusaders wuz like OH EM GEE WE GOT R QT MARKS GURLS! WAIT! But den they begun to grow up aple blim, swee t bell and sootaloo all turned into adult ponis… they had no idea


	3. Guilty Pleasure

Da QT mark crusaders has no idea wat happen, they went frum little gurl ponis to hawt sexii adult gurl ponis. Tha gurls continues their strip show, big mac went up close to dem and slipped bits in2 there things, da gurls smiled seductively Appel Bloom took bigmac backstage behind the stage and gave big mac a lap dance

Then Swee T Bell and and Scotaloop went, they ganged up on bigmac . Then sum1 knocked at the door, twas… LOONA she says in her outside voice WTF IS GOING ON HERE… WITHOUT ME!

LOONA joined tha action and joined the gangup on big mac, when they was finished they dumped big mac outside, LOONA says in outside voice I CANNOT DOTH BLIEVE IT, U R DA 3 YUNG MARES OF PROPHECY WE MUST HURRY 2 PWINCESS CELESTIA AND GATHER THE 5 ELEMENTS OF HARMONY

Da crusaders turn back in2 gurls, they all go to celestia and so did the elements and their holders, but twas 2 late as Discord and Queen Krysalis were der and dey capture Celestia, the elemtns of harmony and their holders, den they throw a smoke bomb nd dizappear

LOONA says in inside voice "alas for doth we r 2 late we must fufill da prophecy, da crusaders asked "wat prophecy?" LOONA says in her outside voice 'FOR DOTH ALAS 3 HAWT YUNG MARES SHALL BECUM STRIPPERS ND SAVE DA WURLD FRUM THE CHILD OF DISCORD ND QUEEN CRYSALIS, da crusaders accept da quest, but dey had no idea where 2 start they ask LOONA she says GO TO TWILIGHT SPRINKLE AND ASK HER FOR HELP, da gurls go to twilight sprinkles haus


	4. 20 Percent Sexier

WARNING THUS CHAPTAH CONTINS ASEXAUL DOXXING

Litning wuz cracking, Discurd wuz laughing lik, nyanyanyannan, my bootiful wife queen krsylis I cant wait fer r babeh 2 be birthed, den wance it iz born da world will be or's, and dos ponis frum last time wont stop us, know dat they r trappd in r dunjeon queen krsylis laugh she go like waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwai, yessss, and me n my chnge things will take over da world, nuting cant stop us

Den discurd do stuff, butt waittt my deer, I hear bout dis prophecy of da 3 yung hawt mares destin to find da elemtns of sexiiness, we must do sumthin, queenie, says yessss, I wil snd my srvnt, change tings to slow dem dwn, queenie summun 3 change tings, she says, go and find da 3 yung hawt mares, and leave now

Da change tings go out, discurd sez, bring da 5 ponis that dfeet me last time, buttershy, twilite sprinkle, rainbow dsh, rarty, nd applkajk float to dem, queenie sez, now force u to watch us make sweat, hawt, luv!

Preggers, queenie, nd discurd make luv n front of da ponis, buttershy, sez my eyezzz, rainbowash started crying from da shock, twilite sprinkle, vomit on herself, rarty faint, nd appljack crapped herself, litening happened again

Would da 3 yung hawt mares of da prophecy dfeet queenie's srvants and find da magic map, or do they fail?


	5. friendship is sexy

Da QT mark crusaders were running, butt dey did not kno where they were running 2, Loona caught up 2 dem, and sez in her outside voice MARES STOP. Da crusaderz was like.,.. Wat!?

Loona sez, u don't even kno where u r going, spike still has 2 tell u, spike went up 2 dem and sez da magic map iz located in…... DA EVAFREE FORESSTTT! Scotaloo sez, kk stop being so drama,letz go now, dey go 2 the Evafree Fortrest, when dey go in dey heard creep noise

Wat was dat? Sez Loona, spik hide behind da crusaderz, da 3 change tings dat queenie sent showed up, dey sez, we kno u r after da magic map, but we won't let u have it, we gonna killlllll you! Then da change tings turn into sexxxi adult Appel bloom, Scotaloo, and Sweet belle, den Loona sez I could eazily beat these tings but I'm 2 lazi, GURLS USE UR SEXXXI TRANSFURMATION!

Spik got a stereo and start playin strip club musik, gurl undies appear on appel bloom and she grow up into a sexxxi adult poni, Swee T Bell rub grease on herself and glitter an turn into a hawt adult poni, Scotaloo do a pole dance on a strip pole and turn into a bootyfull adult poni

Den Loona sez, Hawt dam, I'm wettt, spik sez, wowww, dey much prettier den rarty! Da gurls fight da change tings, da change tings lost cuzz da gurls were just 2 sexxxi for dem, and da change tings explode from da pure sexxxinez den da QT mark crusaderz change their to name to…... DA SEXXXI CRUSADERZ


	6. Sexxxi Showdown

Da Sexxxi crusaderz went deep to da Evafree fortest to find da magic map 2 find da 3 elements of Sexxxiness, den a wild parasprite appear, da crusaderz did knot kno wat 2 do, Loona sez I could easily destroy da like of these parasprites but I'm 2 lazi, u do it!

Spik wuz like, Loona why r u so lazi, she sez stfu these gurls r so hawt if we both stfu they can stay in their sexxxi forms for longer and den we both get eye candii spik sez gur pervert…. I like dat sista, den spik snapped and Loona and spik bro hoofed

Da Sexxxi crusaderz overcum da parasprites by seducing dem, and den using their sexy weapons to kill dem Loona sez oohhhh, this is so hawt, spik fainted from da sexxxiinez Loona carry him, and sez gurls da map is not far frum here,

They go far, and find a poni temple, they go inside and da map is on a pedestal, dey pick up da map and read it, it show dem da place of da first elment of sexxxinez Appel bloom sez, da first elment of sexxxinez is in…... PONIVILLE


	7. Crack Babies

KAY SO 1ST OF ALL STOP GIVIN MAH STORY BAD REVOIWS IF IT'S SO WORSE WHY DUN U MAKE A BETTAH 1 HUH!?

SECUND UFF ALL DIS CHAPATAH IS TOLD BY LOONA'S EYEPOINT

Loona's outside voice: TWAS AFTAHNOON WHEN DA SEXXXI CRUSADERZ DFEETED QUEENIE'S CHANGE TINGS. Loona's inside voice:

Dem Sexxxi Crusaderz iz so sexxxi I want dem so good. We walk back to Poniville to find da furst elment of sexxxinez. We have no ideas wur it iz. Spik sez 2 me "U kno where the elment of sexxxinezz is right? I sez back "Actually no, but it means moar time for us to watch da Crusaderz hawt poni ass yum"

Spik agreed with meh and sez "Loona why r u so smart and bootiful?" I sez "Because I iz Loona you twit, and my fjucking whore of an older sister Kelestia is such a lame poni I should be da protractor of equestria nut her'

Spik sez "I agree wit u, if u were protractor all da ponis would be sexxxi." I sez "yes but alas I must let my good nature overcome by bad one, if I ever becum da protractor of equustria I must be a kind protractor.

Me and spik stop talking, da sexxxi crusaderz watched da magik map, on da map it sed da elment of sekushiness iz at Mr. and Mrs. Cakez' haus. Orlando Bloom sez "Cum on gurlz and spik letz go 2 da Cakes shop!"

Swee T Belle sez "alright put yo hoofs in da air, and wave em like u just dun care dis is a stickup, we da sexxxi crusaderz know you have the first element of sexyness!1!11111

Scotaloo grabbed Mistuh Cake and subdued him with her uhMAZing sexxxinezz. Orlando Bloom sez, "gurlz I don't think da Cakes have it, I think it must be…,…..

Spik looked at me and sed "Loona do you think?!' I sex back, "I canot believe it,

All the ppl in the room looked in da stairway it twas…...

THE CAKES BABEHS POUND CAKE AND PUMPKIN CAKE DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Da Babeh's stood in da stairway and start to talk Pound Cake said " Well Well Well look wat da penny hooker dropped in" Pumpkin Cake said " The Plug Ugly Crusaders, their pre pubescent wimp dragon and used up Princess Loona!

I says back " I'm not dat used only a little! Da Appel Bloom replied "Am I supposed to belive that the cakes's babehs have da elment of sexyness?

Da Babeh's said at the same time "Yes we have the element you are looking for kekekekeke, and now we r gunna destroy u lame sexxxi crusaderz with da power from da elemnet of sexxxinezz!

Pumpkin pie holded up a pair uff pink fuzzy handcuffs!

Then suddenly stripper poles appearered from thin air and Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake did a strip pole dance.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake danced to stripper musik, and completed their transfurmations!

Pound Cake wuz now a busty Mayor, and Pumpkin Cake turned into a mare with dat ass.

Spik and I's jaws hit da floor and we drooled. Pumpkin and Pound sez 2gether "We are the Fetish Fighters and we will destory Da Sexxxi Crusaderz!" Da Sexxxi Crusaderz stood together their stip poles appear from nowhere and they did their stipper dances. They completed their transfurmations!

"We are the Sexy Crusaderz and we fight for Truth , Justice and Sexyness, and we will not let you win!"

Da Fetish Fighters said "Kekekekekekekeke once we kill you we are gonna bring your bodies to Discurd and Queenie so Discord can lay eggs in your dead bodies!"

The Fetish Fighters and Sexy Crusaderz began to battle

WHO WOULD WIN!


	8. Triple X Rated

Da Sexy Crusaderz and Fetish Fighters began their fight, Sweety Belle chan Scootyloo and Appel Blom ran towards them, Pumpkin pi took out a whip and Pound Cake took out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, they putted the 1st element of Sexxxiness out of da Crusaderz reach.

Puond Cake took her handcuffs and threwed dem at Apple Bloom, her left front hoof and back right hoof were cuffed together she falled down and couldn't get back up Pumpkin pie sed "Haha now we r even, you two should be easy 2 take care of.

Scotaloo and Sweety Bell chan gulped, "Scottaloo wat will we do now we need Appel Bloom to help us!? Sweety said. Scotaloo replied "Get Loona and Spik 2 help us!

Before Da Crusaderz could get Loona and Spik's help da fetish fighters quickly dashed towards Loona and Spik

"Loona help me!" said Spik "Don't worry Spik these cheap whores dun stand a chance against ME QUEEN PRINCESS BITCH OF EQUESTRIA LOONA!

But twas 2 late, before Loona could do anyting da fetish figthers tied her and Spik up in bindage magik.

"Now that those 2 are out of da way we will finish you off kekeke" said the Fetish Fighters Pumpkin pie took out a whip and started 2 whip Appel Blom until she faint. Scotaloo ssays " We can't be classy and fight dem we need to fight back." Scotaloo take out her stripper pole and and started used it to deflect Pumkin Pie's whip and make a path towards her.

Pund cake took out 2 paris of fuzzy handcuffs and used dem as nunchakus, before she could get 2 Scottaloop Swee T Bell Kun took out a vibrator and pleasured Pund cake so much she trip on her own wetness

"Dam Crusaderz using my own wetness against me u will pay large! Said Pound Cake

Meanwhile Appel Bloom wuz still trying 2 free herself from da handcuffs but she couldn't cuz she can't.

Pumpkin pi cracked her whip, but Scotaloo caught it with her stripper pole, yanked It away from Pumpkin and bashed her in da face with her strip Pole

Sweety Beru Chan freed Appel Bloom from da handcuffs, "Well wat r u gonna do now fetish fighters" Asked Aple Bloom?

Da Fetish figterz regrouped "Hmm this isn't over yet Crusaderz da fight has just began!

Da fighters dash out of da Cakez haus with da element of Sexxxiness, Da crusaderz said "OH EM GEE THEY KIDNAPPED SPIK AND LOONA THOSE PETAPHILES!


	9. Bron Dis Wey

Applel Bloom wuz surprise that da feteesh fiters kidnaped spic and loona. Scotloo sed guise wut r we gonna do now?!111! Sweet bell said "Well I ggess dats it for our journey guise? Luna has map and spic- den Appelel bloom sed "Spic was useless all he did wuz excruciate to us, at least loona wuz useful.

"But we have to find da map nd giv Queenie an abortion or all of Equeefstria will perish! Ur write, sed Scotloo, but how do we fin da fetish fiters?/

"I can help u" sed a sexxxi and soltrie voice, "But ony if u believe in urslef. "Who sed dat?" sed da crusaderz.

"It is I LADEY GAGS" Ladey Gags emerged frum a egg wearing a dress made from ded chikenz " she sed, Discurd nd Queenie hav corrupted my home world, it is far away, but I have cum here 2 gain revenge. I will join u. Da crusaderz sed "K"

Now crusaderz I can led u 2 da fetish fitersm just follow mi disco stik.

A giant stick with a shiny head came out from Ladey Gag's crotch, it pointed erect 2 da direction of da fetish fiters. She then changed her dress into a dress.

Da Crusaderz and Gags were on there way to da fetish fiterz.


End file.
